


A normal college life for the supernatural

by AnimeWolf765



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf765/pseuds/AnimeWolf765
Summary: College is hard for pupils that need to manage schoolwork, powers, love and soulmates. It's stressful to all of them even if they have been learning control their whole life, hearts are broken, secrets unveiled, fights breaking friendships apart and true love blossoms. Good luck with this chaotic storyDiamond no ace/Haikyuu/Kuroko no basuke AU- supernatural creatures and college life
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Furuya Satoru/Kominato Haruichi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kominato Ryousuke/Kuramochi Youichi, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**This is just a guide so you know what the main characters are (I’m the beginning it’s just ace of diamond characters. When other characters are introduced I’ll add their character profiles as well) but the others will simply be basic and you don't need to worry as much on what they are since it's a bit obvious after the way they react to somethings...**

Name: Miyuki Kazuya

Age: 19

Birthday: 17th of November

Species: *restricted*

Year in college: second

Course: *restricted*

Entry into the school: *restricted*

Ranks: 1st in his course, 1st in his year and 2nd over all in the school

Residence: *restricted* dorms

Friends?: none... maybe Kuramochi Yōichi?

Relationship status?: single... rejected every confession from fangirls

Extra curricular activity: baseball (not often anymore) and... *restricted*

Forms: human, *restricted*

Name: Kuramochi Yōichi

Age: 20

Birthday: 17th of May

Species: werecat/cheetah (sorry I had to XD)

Year in college: second

Course: Art; specialised in drawing still life, acrylic painting and eyes

Entry into the school: Scholarship

Ranks: 3rd in his course, 2nd in his year and 7th over all in the school

Residence: art dorms

Friends: Kominato Ryōsuke... and Miyuki Kazuya (rarely admits it though)

Relationship status: single... he is waiting for his soulmate/twin flame

Extra curricular: (formerly baseball) track or just running; can be in either form.

Forms: human, human with sharp teeth and ears or his full animal form (rare among shifter types)

Name: Kominato Ryōsuke

Age: 21

Birthday: 6th of April

Species: wizard/warlock (hates being known for his species)

Year in college: 3rd

Course: magical studies and politics; specialises in aura manipulation

Entry into the school: entrance exams and was given a scholarship after he started his second year

Ranks: 1st in his course, 4th in his year and

9th over all in the school

Residence: his own apartment

Friends: hmm... Kuramochi Yōichi, a few friends from high school but don't go to the same college

Relationship status: complicated...

Extra curricular: studying or spending time with friends. Sometimes but rarely swings a baseball bat...

Forms: just human... when he is threatening you can feel his aura. It sends shivers down your spine.

Name: Furuya Satoru

Age: 18

Birthday: 1st of July

Species: ice dragon

Year in college: 1st

Course: police training (and power management); specialises in strength and self defence

Entry into the school: scholarship

Ranks: 1st in his course, 2nd in his year and 13th over all in the school

Residence: special dorms to contain powers (if he had better control of his powers he would be in the police dorms)

Friends: Kominato Haruichi... and I guess Sawamura Eijun (will never ever admit it...)

Relationship status: found their Gredod (What dragons call their soulmate in old times), though they won't accept each other.

Extra curricular: focusing on control methods and self defence (Sometimes goes flying but that's rare).

Forms: original form is a silver/blue dragon with blue eyes (common colouring), human, human with slight horns and his eyes look like a snakes, along with sharp teeth.

Name: Kominato Haruichi

Age: 19

Birthday: 1st of March

Species: wizard/warlock (like his brother)

Year in college: 1st

Course: potions and specialised magic (along with power management); specialises in curses, white magic and transfigurations

Entry into the school: scholarship and recommended by his high school

Ranks: 1st in his course, 3rd in his year and 15th over all in the school

Residence: special dorms to contain powers (won't be there much longer and will be in the magic dorms in his sector (I'll explain that later))

Friends: Furaya Saturo and Sawamura Eijun (he classes his brother but they're family so it doesn't count)

Relationship status: single... confused

Extra curricular: practicing magic or tries to spend time with friends

Forms: only human but his eyes glow slightly when he uses his powers

(If you are reading this file you should speak to the higher government to get his files if you are authorised to. If you aren't you will be detained and questioned for wanting his file)

Name: Sawamura Eijun

Age: 18 (19 soon)

Birthday: 15th of March

Species: *highly restricted!*

Year in college: 1st

Course: *highly restricted!*

Entry into the school: *highly restricted!*, also recommended by his high school and took entrance exams even when he didn't have to

Ranks: 1st in his course, considered 5th in his year and 50th in the whole school

Residence: *restricted* dorms

Friends: childhood friends, Kominato Haruichi... and maybe Furuya Saturo

Relationship status: in a relationship... suspected to be in one at least

Extra curricular: *highly restricted!* and spending time with his friends

Forms: human, *highly restricted!*


	2. Chapter 1

Miyuki Pov

Why do we all have to be there for first years starting their first day!? My course doesn't start until night and my eyes are burning from the sun! Are they trying to kill me?!

"Seems someone is grouchy for having to be awake," I hear Kuramochi laugh as he runs next to me and I glare at him through my sunglasses. "Yeah, Kuramochi! Of course, I'm grouchy! Do you see any vampires here? No!" Kuramochi laughs loudly as only his teeth sharpen slightly. Stupid cheetah! "Maybe... I'll kill you just for entertainment! I already hated when we started college but now we have to be there each year to welcome new first years as well?!" Kuramochi lightly hits my back and I growl lowly at him.

"You're an idiot... what if your mate is there? Don't you want to see? The first years starting is also a time for us to see if anyone is our soulmate," I roll my eyes at him scoffing, "lovesick idiot! You've already met yours and you don't notice it," seriously! He spends so much time with them but he doesn't even notice... he looks at me confused as I roll my eyes pushing my sunglasses up my nose a little bit and adjusting my cap slightly while looking at my left hand slightly. Seems I have been overworking and not eating enough again I bite my left hand lightly as a few drops of blood drops on my tongue.

"Idiot..." Kuramochi shakes his head at me pulling my hand out my mouth, "you might end up killing someone!" He says as I glare at him before pulling out my small case of tablets shaking it slightly. "I'll take one now and I'll eat before my classes. I can't exactly walk around campus eating, now can I?" I say opening the case putting the dark blue tablet in my hand before putting it in my mouth and swallowing it. Yuck! I wrinkle up my nose as we walk into the building for the first years introduction to the school. I take my cap and sunglasses off keeping them in my hand as we take some unoccupied seats near the front where the other second years are seated.

"You could have eaten before you started walking here instead of taking that again..." I glare at him as my eyes glow slightly and he gulps looking to the front. I look to my left noticing my mistake sitting down first... I'm sitting next to one of the girls that claimed I was their mate... stupid werewolf! The girl moves a little closer to me going to touch me and I pretty much sit right next to Kuramochi before he looks at me. If she doesn't stop moving closer... I'll kill her! Kuramochi clears his throat as the girl looks him in the eyes. "If you can't tell. He is uncomfortable with you moving close to him," the girl bows her head slightly apologising before moving properly back into her seat. "Thanks, Mochi," he nods before we both look down at the first years who are each having to stand up and introduce themselves.

I sit staring bored at the scene. Each person stands and says; their name, species and course... one boy stands up catching my attention as I sniff the air slightly moving forward, a little more interested. Kuramochi covers his mouth while laughing next to me, I glare at him as the boy starts to speak and my attention is back on the boy. "My name is Sawamura Eijun... I'm not allowed to say my course or species," my interest peaks even more. He's in the same course as me I look at the boy a little surprised he is in the same course as me, in his first year... the boy turns around making eye contact with me as I look away quickly.

Kuramochi uncovers his face laughing loudly and catching everyone's attention. "Kuramochi shut up before I make sure you can't make a single sound again for the rest of your life!" I growl lightly as my eyes glow but he doesn't stop laughing. I gag slightly before I clamp his mouth shut forcefully, I shiver in disgust before pulling my hand away and he continues laughing. "Shut up!" I say in a deadly tone as Kuramochi gulps and whimpers slightly like a lost cheetah cub. "At last, you stop..." I clench my teeth before taking out my little case putting another blue tablet in my hand and swallowing it quickly.

I stand up slowly bowing to the teacher and to the boy as people gasp and whisper, "I'm sorry for Kuramochi's behaviour and for me shouting at him. I shouldn't have interrupted the first years," I straighten before sitting back down crossing my arms and closing my eyes. "I actually just bowed to a first year and apologised..." I whisper to myself as I feel Kuramochi staring at me but I ignore him.

****

Finally! They're all finished! That took so long... I stand up as everyone else stays seated as I jump over Kuramochi slightly before walking out the building putting my sunglasses and cap back on. I hiss slightly when I feel the sun on some of my face before I start walking towards my dorm building. Someone grabs my arm and I look at them quickly before growling lowly. "Miyuki...will you go out with me? I have liked you for a while now..." I smile slightly before taking her hand off my arm. "Sorry but I don't feel the same way. I'm waiting for my mate and..." she stops me talking by kissing me as I push her away quickly and growling dangerous, "didn't you hear me! I'm waiting for my mate!" I glare at her as my eyes glow brightly behind my sunglasses. She bows low "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to," didn't mean to!? I take another step away from her as my skin feels like it's crawling. "Don't do it again... and maybe you should learn to control yourself better!" I turn around quickly walking back to my room.

****

I walk into my room closing my door calmly before walking to my fridge looking at the food. "People wouldn't make confessions if they knew I had to drink blood like the full vampires they seem to hate so much," I laugh unamused as I pull out the four litre bottle of AB negative blood. I look at it before unscrewing the lid slowly and cautiously before I smell the blood hit my nose and I nearly collapse. I completely undo the lid before tilting the bottle back drinking it quickly as my teeth elongate, as the last drop hits my tongue I feel my body overflow with power and I sigh slightly.

A sound of knocking on my door makes me look over at the door like it was cursed or something like that. I throw the bottle in the recycling before wiping my mouth and walking over to the door. I open the door seeing my course teacher standing there shaking slightly, "why are you scared? You seem like you've seen a dark Phoenix or something," he gulps slightly before looking to his right and I see the boy from earlier. "Isn't that one of the new first years," I stated instead of it being a question, I step out looking at the boy, "so... why are you here Sir?" I ask as I look at the boy sniffing the air slightly again. Hm... coffee and... coconut? I move my face a little closer to him sniffing as I look at him suspiciously, "why are you sniffing?! That's creepy!" I chuckle before Mr Hirata looks at me.

"He will be rooming with you this year... I know everyone normally has their own room but we were told he had to share a room for his and everyone's safety" I look at the boy nodding as I smirk slightly, sniffing the air again. If he gets mad at me it's his own fault for having an amazing scent..."I don't mind. He seems... entertaining~" Mr Hirata coughs slightly when I say that before handing the boy his phone and a small bag of something. Then Mr Hirata leaves quickly grumbling something under his breath as I laugh. Well, this will be interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed... have a good day/night *smiles brightly*


	3. Chapter 2

Miyuki Pov I step in my room holding the door open as he looks inside hesitantly. "It looks tidy... why do you keep sniffing the air?!" I laugh amused at him as I sniff the air slightly looking over at the two single beds. Seems they added a bed while I was asleep or something I sniff the air again as I smirk at the boy, "what do you expect me to do when you smell nice?" He blushes slightly before walking in the room slowly. "My scent isn't that nice... it's bland," he is avoiding eye contact with me as I chuckle slightly at how he reacted. "Take the compliment. He doesn't openly give them," I hear Kuramochi say behind the boy... yeah I wasn't exactly paying attention to what his name was earlier. The boy jumps a bit his eyes glowing slightly as he looks at Kuramochi, "Why is he here?" Kuramochi laughs as he points to Miyuki. "This idiot is my friend... but he still doesn't tell me about what his course is about. Against the rules and all that," I roll my eyes at him as he closes the door and walks into the room sitting on my bed. I growl slightly at him, "what do you think you're doing?" I say as he pulls out my small bag under my pillow. "How many tablets do you have?! Can't you just eat!" I growl again as I look away slightly. "You know I hate the taste... it's sickening," I only ever like it when I'm practically starving... the boy looks at me worried before sniffing the air slightly. "You're a hybrid... vampire and werewolf?" I look at him shocked as I nod slowly, he smiles brightly at me before looking at Kuramochi, "I'm a hybrid as well. Nice to finally meet someone else like me," I look at him a little shocked as he kneels down rolling up his trousers on his left leg, showing me a mark. "Good thing the door is closed or I would never show anyone this..." he says looking at me with glowing eyes. "So... what are you?" I ask moving a little closer to him as he smirks darkly standing up looking me in the eyes, "wouldn't you like to know. Sorry but it's confidential even for you... rank number 2" I look at him a little shocked as he moves his face closer to mine, rank number 2? "You also seem to want something else..." I take a step back growling at him... "wow! You both have known each other maybe ten minutes and you are already acting like this? It's hilarious!" I grab the boy by his throat as he stays perfectly still not even phased. "Sorry... excuse my behaviour. I have trouble settling in new places and I end up lashing out..." he seems innocent and like he honestly didn't mean to do that. I let go of him before rubbing my left temple slightly, "I'm also sorry. I just ate so I'm temperamental," Kuramochi whistled slightly while now lying on his stomach with his head in his hands smirking. I walk over to him grabbing him by the back of his shirt and placing him on the floor, he makes a small growling sound at me as he looks at me with glowing eyes and his ears out. "It's your own fault for getting comfortable. Maybe you should go find Ryōsuke he's probably missing you~" he glares at me growling lowly as he stands up looking me in the eyes, "why would I?" 'Wow... he truly is an idiot!' I roll my eyes at him before lying on my bed. "Use your instincts! It's torturous seeing you both blind," I close my eyes as I hear him huff slightly and leave the room. "My name is Sawamura Eijun by the way..." I open my eyes sitting up smirking at him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Miyuki Kazuya," he looks me in the eyes as he walks towards his bed throwing his backpack on the bed and the small bag Mr Hirata gave him. "When are our classes?" He asks as I'm still watching him. "We have today off. The first years entering the college is a big deal. We all end up eating together in the school canteen, there are different activities for different species but as you already know, we aren't allowed to do two activities," I say as he is putting away his stuff looking back at the bag every so often. "Yeah! I heard we are only allowed to be seen as one creature and not hybrids... I won't be doing any activities though. I'm not allowed," he puts the last of his stuff away as I still watch him. "I'm not allowed either since the werewolf activity isn't suitable for me to take part in," he looks at me a little confused as I show my ears and tail. "I'm not allowed. Since I'm a white werewolf and the other werewolves are scared of them..." Sawamura walks towards me aw stricken as he touches my ear making me flinch away slightly as he looks me in the eyes, "can I touch them? You can touch mine if you want..." his ears and tail pop out as he sits down on my bed as well. "You have white and red tipped fur..." gods!He's the son of the highest authorities leader!He nods looking away slightly, "I don't show my ears to anyone but you showed me yours so it's only fair" I move my head slightly forward giving him silent permission to touch them as I touch his lightly. I close my eyes slightly as he continues touching my ears... the door swings open as we both hide our ears and tails quickly. Kuramochi stands in the doorway looking at us as I raise an eyebrow at him. "The... d... dinner is starting... I was told to get you both by your course teacher" I look at Sawamura and I notice we were really close to each other. "We'll be there. Don't worry... you weren't interrupting anything. We were just showing our ears a..." Kuramochi bounces in the room looking at Sawamura with a serious expression. "Isn't that the one thing you were ordered not to do! Bakamura are you trying to be exposed!?" I look at Kuramochi completely confused as he grabs Sawamura in a headlock as he growls at Sawamura. "Hey! Stop it! He showed me his so it's only fair to have shown mine! Stop overreacting!" Kuramochi growls again as Sawamura bites the arm that was around his neck. "I don't care if I'm supposed to stay completely hidden! He's my roommate! He would have found out anyway since I sleep in my full animal form!" Kuramochi covers the bite wound and let's go of Sawamura. "Now... are we going to dinner?" I ask as Kuramochi nurses his arm trying to act as if nothing happened. "Where have we been told to sit?" I ask coming off the bed, well I won't question what all that was, Kuramochi stands, along with Sawamura who moves a little closer to me without noticing it. "We are all on the big table in the centre. The headteacher said it's best since you both are high ranking and in the same course. You both have been assigned as partners..." I look at Kuramochi shocked, I've been given a partner... Sawamura looks at me as we all walk out of the room towards the huge canteen in the centre of the schools' buildings.

_Sawamura walks really close to me and I cough slightly, "Sawamura... you're a bit close to me," he moves away looking away a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I damn all consequences as I pull him close to me again, "who said I wanted you to move away?~" I whisper as he blushes and Kuramochi laughs loudly at me. "You both are definitely mates. No doubt about it... you are both already inseparable" he whispers as I look at him shocked and I see Sawamura blushing even brighter. "We aren't mates Mochi!" I growl before we walk in the canteen and everyone stops. Sawamura's eyes glow defensively as he moves away from me, as we walk to our seats taking them and just staring at the food on our plates. Sawamura stands up with his plate taking it to the kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later without a plate and sits down next to me, taking his right hand out and I see a small amount of... ash? He closes his eyes as the ash is absorbed into his skin. He takes out a small bottle of a glowing liquid before taking small sips from it every so often. I haven't touched my food since I just ate, I pick up my cutlery cutting into the piece of meat that was put on my plate. I eat slowly as Sawamura keeps looking at me, "why force yourself to eat?" I just look at the food eating it slowly still. "I can't seem unusual... you should probably eat some of it so people think you're just a werewolf," I cut a small sliver of meat holding it out to him on my fork. He goes to grab the fork but I laugh pulling it away, he sighs slightly opening his mouth. I put the meat in his mouth as he chews it and looks into my eyes, I feel something stir inside of me. I smirk at him as he blushes, I shake my head amused at him. I continue eating as he quietly grumbles drinking some of his drink. Everyone on the table had been watching us but we didn't notice. "Miyuki..." I hear as I look up making eye contact with Ryōsuke. He is tending to the bite wound on Kuramochi's arm, "are you mates?" I scoff as I laugh loudly and I pick up my plate standing up. "Ryō... as if! I probably don't have a mate. Good luck with yours though," I wink slightly as he blushes slightly looking at Kuramochi, finally! One of them figured it out! I walk over to the kitchen leaving my plate with other dirty dishes and I bow slightly to the chefs, "thank you for the food. It was amazing as always," I walk back to my seat as everyone looks at me with pitying eyes. "Why are you all giving me that look. I don't need a mate, I can live my life without one," I say crossing my arms and leaning back in my seat. Everyone drops the topic and talk amongst themselves. Sawamura has finished his drink and looks at me with slight tears in his eyes before hugging me. "Anyone would be lucky to have you as their mate..." I sit there shocked he hugged me as Kuramochi chuckles slightly and points at us. "Not mates, huh? I think that's a load of bullshit," everyone nods agreeing with him as Sawamura stops hugging me. "I'm sorry..." I feel warmth bubble up in my chest as I hug him. Why am I acting like this...? "Mine~" I whisper in his ear as he nuzzles his head to mine, "and you're mine..." we stop hugging looking at each other shocked. "I didn't mean to say that," I say as he smiles softly. "Didn't you tell Kuramochi to listen to his instincts? That's what we both just did..." Kuramochi looks at us confused. He stands up shouting, "I was right! You both just accepted it!" The whole canteen goes quiet as I gently rub my nose with Sawamura's, "if anyone tries to hurt you I will rip them to shreds," I say as Sawamura smiles, "if anyone tries to steal you away from me I will make sure they go through a living hell..." a few teachers are smiling and a couple of students start clapping. Ryōsuke laughs loudly, "a second ago you were determined your mate would reject you and now this! Wow... it's like you are bipolar on how you think..." Shut up... I just want to figure out what just happened..._


	4. Chapter 3

Miyuki Pov

Wait... what's happening. This isn't real I can tell, if it was girls would be challenging it... but they aren't. This isn't real... "congratulations, seems you figured out the majority of the time after we left our room was a dream. I had to make sure you could fight a dream-like state even when you feel you can't and like it's real," 

I blink a couple of times as the dinner is still finished but I remember everything that actually happened. No mentions of mates or anything just a quiet dinner. I look at Sawamura who has finished a small meal and the same drink I saw in the dream. "You messed with my head..." I say glaring at Sawamura as he gently smiles, "I had to. If I didn't then I couldn't trust you fully as your partner. I'm sorry..." he whimpers slightly as I look at Kuramochi for help. 

He's talking to Ryōsuke and seems to have stars in his eyes, "next time maybe ask permission before diving into my mind. Since you don't need to test me ever again like that," I stand up looking around the canteen seeing everyone is buzzing with excitement as their eyes all glow slightly and each species is happily chatting with others. Full moons are the best days to have an entrance day, everyone is much more excitable on the day their powers are the strongest; only creatures owned by the sun will think otherwise and they're even rarer then werewolves. 

"I won't do it again, I promise," I feel my powers start to thrum through me as my eyes glow amber with streaks of red. I stand up quickly looking around hoping others don't notice my eyes as I look down and pull Sawamura out of his seat. "We should go before the moon has a full effect over us," I whisper as Sawamura snaps into attention as we both walk out the canteen quickly.

****

We enter our room just in time as I barely lock the door and I sit against the wall breathing slowly. "That was close. We are lucky the vampires already left for their activity or I would have been found out..." I close my eyes feeling my powers increase and I look over at Sawamura who is lying on his bed face down breathing sharply and shaking slightly. "Are you okay?" I ask as he whimpers slightly and I stand up quickly walking over to him, "what's wrong? Are you in pain?!" I ask as I touch his back and he whimpers. 

"It... hurts..." he sits up looking into my eyes with glowing eyes that seem like fires. He grabs my shoulders still staring into my eyes, his eyes stay glowing as I hug him close. "It's okay. I know it hurts... just control it. Shifting isn't a good idea right now," he growls slightly digging his nails... claws into my shoulders. I don't mind it since I'll heal, "don't shift!" I shout as he growls at me, I pull away making eye contact with him growling back as he stops and his face falls on my shoulder as only his wolf ears appear, I ruffle his ears slightly as I think he falls asleep. 

I didn't want him to fall asleep but it's better then him being stuck as a wolf or if he is another type of shifter as well I pet his ears still as he quietly purrs, did he just purr?! I stop petting his ears as he looks up at me. So he wasn't asleep, I continue petting his ears and he purrs moving closer to me, curling up a bit. He moves his ears a bit as he moves his head back to my shoulder, "I feel better now..." he says as his breath tickles the hairs on the back of my neck. 

I chuckle slightly as I pet behind his ears making him purr a little louder. "Maybe you should stop... you know wolf ears are sensitive," I let my ears out as well as I put his hand on my ears as he sits up slightly and starts petting my ears lightly. I move my head slightly towards his hand as he pets my ears, I pet behind his left ear as he purrs loudly. "S...stop... that's not a good idea," I still continue as he moans quietly and covers his mouth. He continues petting my ears as I purr quietly, "I'm purring!?" Sawamura laughs slightly as he continues petting my ears, "of course. All wolves purr sometimes," I sigh slightly relaxing completely as he pets my ears and I pet his ears lightly as well. 

I roughly grab his hand rubbing my jaw on his hand, leaving my scent on him. What am I doing...? "You know the full moon is at its peak so you're acting strangely for that reason," he says as I let go of his hand and stand up off his bed and I slowly step back over to mine. I fall on my bed letting my tail pop out as I curl it over me in an attempt to fall asleep. Sleep... sleep... sleep... I here Sawamura whimper slightly as I look over and he is sitting on his knees, his ears flat back as he looks at me. 

God! Is he trying to kill someone by doing that?! I stand up off my bed hiding my tail and sitting on his bed as he moves closer to me rubbing his head against mine. "Mate..." he says as I cough slightly, "what?!" He looks me in the eyes with a soft smile, "you're my mate..." I look away from his eyes processing this, I guess he did catch my attention at the introductions... but he can't be my mate. He rubs my ears slightly while I'm thinking, making me hum slightly as I close my eyes, "I'll need time to think about that..." I say as I move a little closer to his hand purring slightly.

To hell with you, sensitive ears! He continues petting my ears as we lie down and he moves his head onto my chest as I pet his ears as well before he softly starts to snore. Could that dream have been showing how I actually feel? Damn... I can't be his partner and try to figure this all out. Hand to hand combat is a necessity in our course so how... I gasp slightly as I notice he was still petting my ears in his sleep and touched a sensitive spot... where I have a thin scar. I lay my head to the side as I slowly start to fall asleep as well... maybe having him as a mate isn't a bad thing but I should ask about what his other species is. I can't be his partner and not know...


	5. Chapter 4

Miyuki Pov

I wake up to the sound of the door hitting the wall and sunlight streaming through the room. I hear a laugh as I keep my eyes firmly shut, "what do you want Mochi?" I ask as I feel something move next to me and my eyes fly open. I look at my chest and I see Sawamura, I look at him confused as I try to remember everything from the night before but full moons mess with everyone's memories and you normally remember very little the next morning. "I mainly want to know why you're sleeping on his bed and he's curled up next to you," I just slightly shrug before I look at Sawamura with curious eyes. "I don't remember. The full moon messes with our memories more then others remember," I say as Sawamura sits up quickly looking at Kuramochi. 

"Huh?! What happened?!" I chuckle slightly at him as he looks around the room and at Kuramochi confused. Kuramochi laughs a little before sitting on the mini-fridge against the wall. "If you break that... I will make sure to tell the nurse you're the reason my blood supply is gone. You don't want to deal with your auntie again so soon after the last time do you?" I say smirking as I sit up. Sawamura jumps slightly when I touch him and I tense slightly at the chill that runs through my veins. 

"What's your other species Sawamura?" I ask as he looks at me in the eyes and then the door closes. "You know what my father is so you know it's actually three species'... Kuramochi already knows since he was told to watch over me," I look at Kuramochi before laughing loudly and shaking my head, "that idiot can barely look after himself and he doesn't even notice his soulmate is that close to him," I smirk at Kuramochi who has gone completely red. 

I stand up off the bed making sure not to touch Sawamura, I walk over to Kuramochi while sniffing the air and a devious smirk is on my face. "Seems you finally figured it out. How was your full moon spending time with them? Must have been... interesting~" he goes even more red looking away and over at Sawamura, "so... you going to tell him the two other species'?" I laugh a little at him trying to change the topic. Sawamura stands up and touches the back of my neck and I jump a bit before looking at him. 

"I'm a werewolf, witch and... light Phoenix." I look at him shocked as I think of his eyes, they do seem like they have a fire in them... but light Phoenixes practically went extinct...he looks me in the eyes calmly as his face breaks into a happy smile. "So! We have classes soon right!? I'm excited!" I fake smile as I nod and Kuramochi seems to have calmed down. "No breakfast since everyone ate plenty last night. You two will probably be given something small before your course," Sawamura chuckles slightly before pointing at the two of us, "you remember I only need the sun right now and he ate yesterday so we won't need anything! Let's go to class!" He says pulling my arm a bit as Kuramochi leaves the room and heads to his classes. 

"Can you calm down? It's like having an over excited puppy!" I say as we are now walking outside to the large training field for our course. "It's exciting! I've never been able to openly use my powers... even if only one!" I shake my head laughing amused as he continues pulling on my arm as we walk. I guess this is my life from now on... could be worse

When we get to the field everyone else there is sitting or lying down on the grass while talking and that with their partners and friends. "I was wondering... since everyone here is part of the same course are we allowed to just show all our powers? Or do we still have to pretend to be one species?" I chuckle as I let my ears out and smile slightly at him, "we are allowed to be ourselves. No hiding since everything that happens here is confidential and restricted knowledge. Some people here are from privileged families like you so no hiding," his eyes sparkle slightly as he lets his ears out shaking them a bit as they perk up in excitement. 

A few people have their ears, wings, Etcetera out. He bounces slightly still holding onto my arm, "you seem rather excited..." he looks at everyone as his ears twitch, he looks at me smiling far too brightly, is he the sun or something?! He could seriously blind someone with his smile or eyes... I try and pull my arm out of his grip but he keeps a firm hold of it before dragging me towards a pink haired boy. 

"Eijun? Why are you dragging an upperclassman?" Sawamura beams at the boy before sitting down next to him and pulling on my wrist so I would sit down. "He's my partner Haruichi! How was your full moon?!" The pink haired boy looks at Sawamura a bit shocked and confused, "Um... my full moon was okay. Saw my brother being dragged away by some spiky green haired guy, which was strange..." I look at the boy again before laughing a bit, oh my god! Kuramochi dragged away Ryōsuke! Sawamura inhales sharply in realisation, "Kuramochi dragged your brother!" We both laugh together as my ears move forward slightly. 

Sawamura touches my ears and I jump a little at the contact. "Hey! No petting!" I say trying to hit his hand away and moving my ears so it's harder to touch them. He laughs as he touches behind my ear where my scar is making me purr slightly... "did... Miyuki just purr?" Another second year says as I blush slightly. "I said no petting!" I growl slightly at Sawamura as he smiles and still finds a way to pet my ears. 

A few of the second years are still look at us shocked as Ryōsuke's brother blushes. I move away, as far as I can with Sawamura still holding onto my left wrist, he keeps shuffling closer as I try and avoid his hand. I put my ears away as I sigh slightly, "don't touch my ears when we are around other people," I say looking into Sawamura's eyes as his hand is still above my head as I look at it slightly moving my left hand onto the grass. 

"So... you're Ryōsuke's younger brother?" I say looking at the pink haired boy again as he looks at Sawamura shaking his head with wide eyes, I feel something ruffle my hair and I growl at Sawamura. "Stop it!" I make eye contact with him again as he pouts slightly making my heart beat a little faster in my chest, what...? He ruffles my hair again as I just sigh letting him. Well, the fangirls won't be happy with him touching my hair... or ears. They'll go mental!


	6. Chapter 5

Sawamura Pov

His hair is pretty soft... not as soft as his ears though. They're like... just fluff! It's mental how fluffy they are but I guess white wolves are normally winter animals so it makes sense, I look at Miyuki who seems to have given up on stopping me. "Um... you both seem pretty close," Haruichi says nervously blushing still from the attention, he looks off to the side as he speaks as well. "Hm... we aren't that close," Miyuki laughs a bit giving me an are you serious look, "he is practically glued to me," he lifts up his right hand which my hand is still around his wrist. Haruichi laughs slightly before the sound of Mr Hirata's voice booms over the field... definitely a werecat; lion, I let go of Miyuki's wrist as he looks down at it before standing up, "you should hide your ears now. You don't want them getting damaged," Miyuki says as I stand up hiding my ears, pouting slightly. 

"Everyone that has a partner needs to space out and start simple warm ups and remember that if your partner is a first year, to help them!" As he says that I look to Miyuki who starts to walk, as I walk beside him. "Everyone that doesn't have a partner I'll give you a peer to work with and we will assign you a partner later on when we think someone works well with you!" I'm still looking back at Mr Hirata as he talks. Miyuki touches my ear lightly making me look at him quickly, "why did you do that? My human ears aren't as sensitive as my wolf ones..." he laughs as he stops and I look at him a bit embarrassed. I'm an idiot... Miyuki starts stretching as I do some simple ones I learnt in high school. 

Miyuki stops and rolls his shoulders a bit before looking at me shaking his head with a smile, "allow me?" He asks as I nod slowly and he grabs my arms gently helping me stretch. Since we are part werewolf we don't need to stretch as much but it helps if we plan on shifting. 

"There... all done," Miyuki says stepping away and starts jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. "All pairs be ready for your first sparring with your partner or peer! No shifting or biting! So everything has to be as human as possible! Full shifters will have a chance to shift and fight later!" Mr Hirata shouts as everyone gets into fighting stances. I gulp slightly knowing Miyuki is going to demolish me... I'm so dead... fighting as only a human is something I'm used to but Miyuki is likely used to it as well! Miyuki smirks slightly at me as he practically challenges me to come and fight him head on. 

"Scared you'll lose cub!" I growl at him as he calls me that, "I'm not a cub!" He chuckles slightly as we circle each other slowly. We haven't even started fighting and the majority of the field is quiet from their sparring finishing. They're all silent watching them circle, insult, challenge and growl at each other. "You could fool anyone with your puppy eyes!" I growl at him again as I move a little closer to him before pulling back. Mr Hirata is watching us with a slightly panicked expression, "shut up! You know I'm not a cub!" Miyuki moves quickly forward hitting the middle of my ribs making me fall backwards but I catch myself by doing a backwards roll. 

He comes close to me again aiming for pressure points as I block each punch and slight move of hand. I growl slightly as I clamp my arm around his elbow and pulling him closer before hitting up from the bottom of his jaw making him spit blood in my face. "Careful cub," I twist his elbow until it dislocates his shoulder and he just looks at me smirking before he grabs my side with his left hand and flips me over. Causing me to let go of him and gasp as I hit the ground, all the air knocked out of me as he puts his foot on my neck. The toe of his boot under my chin, "you give up?" He says in a mocking tone as I just glare at him snarling, "never!"


	7. Chapter 6

Miyuki Pov

I look at my right shoulder before I realise he dislocated it. I pop it back into place before looking him in the eyes with my foot still on his neck, pressing down lightly as he grips at my ankle. "You sure? I could end up killing you," even if he would just come back... he laughs as his eyes glow a bright amber. "I won't lose to you!" I chuckle as Mr Hirata comes over to me and touches my shoulder. I snarl at him baring my canines at him, "touch me again and I'll rip your throat out!" Mr Hirata looks at Sawamura as I growl again causing him to back away slowly. Sawamura makes eye contact with me as he grabs my ankle and moves it off his throat. "Forget something?" Sawamura says standing up and growling as he grabs my throat and moves his face close to mine snarling. Hm... how would this go if I tease him? I would definitely win and he would be off balance... I peck him on the lips smirking as he lets go of me backing away quickly and wiping his mouth. I laugh loudly as everyone watching is shocked, obviously! "I think it was you that forgot something. Idiot!" He is blushing profusely as I move closer to him making eye contact, "you lost. Admit it," I use mind control as he starts to glare at me, Hm... seems mind control doesn't work on him... I walk closer to him as he snarls, I quickly grab his ribs under his armpit as he whines slightly. I dig my fingers into his ribs as I pick him up slightly and he whimpers slightly in pain, "I give up..." I smirk as he says that before putting him down. He wraps his arms around his chest as I give him a sympathetic look, "are you okay Eijun!?" I see that pink haired friend of Sawamura's runs up to him with concern in his eyes. "I'm fine! Just a little sore..." I look away slightly, I feel bad... I shouldn't have hurt him there. Phoenixes ribs and back are very sensitive to sharp pain. I take a small step towards him as he whimpers slightly and his friend glares at me holding his hand up with his eyes glowing brightly, "take another step and I'll send you flying!" I take another step staring him down as he doesn't do what he said he would. I look at Sawamura as I feel I should do something, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you too badly," I touch his shoulder as he looks at me with non-glowing eyes. He whimpers slightly as I feel like someone just stabbed my heart, he hugs me quickly as I take a step back to avoid falling. "You know I'm the one that hurt you? So why are you hugging me?" He whimpers again as I just look around for help. His friend is laughing a bit as I mouth, help me. "Does he need to go to the nurse?" Mr Hirata asks as Sawamura looks at him and growls lowly... "don't come near me!" I look at him a little confused as he moves his head to my shoulder and inhales my scent, I'm still not hugging back. "Did you just threaten me?!" Mr Hirata says as I glare at him this time, "he seems to be calming down but you can't keep your damn lion pride out of it! Stop being so lion like for five minutes and maybe you will notice he isn't comfortable with you!" My eyes glow as I glare at him and he gulps stepping backwards holding up his hands. Everyone else on the field is scared shitless clinging to their friends, partners or soulmates. Sawamura breathes slowly rubbing his nose against my neck as I still glare at Mr Hirata. "What are you doing?" I whisper as he nuzzles his nose to my neck inhaling my scent and breathes calmly. Mr Hirata looks frantically among everyone on the field, "it's recess in five minutes so just go early! I think I will let another teacher take the rest of your classes after... he will do better at controlling you all then I can!" Everyone leaves the field quickly except me, Sawamura and Sawamura's friend. "Sawamura... why are you inhaling my scent?" I ask as he nuzzles his nose against my neck again and breathes slowly, I shiver slightly at the tickling sensation from his breath against my neck, "you both are as bad as my brother and his soulmate! Just admit it already!" Sawamura hums slightly hugging me tighter as he mutters something softly, "you smell like chocolate and orange..." I blush slightly as I look at him slightly. "What?" I ask as he sniffs my neck again making me blush, "can you please stop him? It's unusual!" I ask Sawamura's friend as he raises his hands shaking his head while laughing slightly. "What's my scent?" He asks as I just decide to hug him back sniffing his scent slightly, "I guess it smells like coffee and coconut," I put my chin on the top of his head as I feel a sharp tug on my chest. What was that!? "Luna's sake! You are soulmates! Stop pretending you don't feel it!" Sawamura's friend says as he pulls away from the hug looking away. I feel slightly cold and sad at the loss of his hug, "I think... you might be right," I say looking up and tilting my head slightly. Sawamura looks at me in shock as I make eye contact with him, "mine~ anyone hurts you I'll slaughter them!" Wait... what the hell! I'm not saying that. Or I don't have control in what I'm saying... Sawamura moves closer to me tilting his head slightly. "Mine," he pokes my nose making me look at his finger slightly surprised, "thank Luna! I couldn't handle the possibility of you both denying it..." Sawamura laughs a bit at his friend as he takes his finger away from my nose, "Haruichi, why were you so determined in us accepting each other?" He laughs a bit as I look at them wanting to know the answer as well. "I've watched my brother dance around accepting his soulmate for so long so I couldn't handle watching that all over again," I chuckle as Sawamura looks into my eyes again before smiling brightly and grabbing my sleeve pulling me along as he jumps around a little, "come on! Let's go to the canteen, Haruichi still needs to eat!" I let him drag me as Haruichi seems to blush slightly from the attention we attracted with Sawamura bouncing around and pulling on my sleeve.


	8. Chapter 7

??? Pov

Well... I did something stupid. I just had to do that... now I... I shouldn't have done that. "Haruichi! Why are you staring off into space?! It's very abnormal," a hand is put in front of my face as I watch it shaking there to get my attention. "Just thinking Eijun... why do you both bother to come with me if you both don't need to eat," I hate this. Why the hell did Haruichi have to make me take his place for the day?! I know the full moon is bad for him since his powers go all haywire but that doesn't mean I have to miss my classes for him!! I pick at my food as I just decide to eat what I can but not too much since it's hard to eat like this

Damn Haruichi! I will kill him! I can't be missing a day of school just to help him out every full moon... "Miyuki, have you seen Ryō? I haven't seen him since this morning..." god... I can't handle this, my hand itches to grab Mochi's arm. "Have you seen him Haruichi?" Fuck! Don't talk to me... this isn't going to end well! "How do you know my name...? I haven't seen him since I asked for his help this morning..." damn! This is harder when it's Mochi. Kuramochi raises an eyebrow slightly as he sniffs the air slightly, unlikely noticeable to anyone else but me in the canteen. "I'm your brothers... fuck I..." I roll my eyes slightly, idiot, "you're his soulmate. I saw you dragging him off last night..." Miyuki laughs slightly hearing me as I make eye contact with Kuramochi, ' _you can tell it's me, can't you?_ ' He keeps eye contact with me, ' _yes. You manipulated your aura but I can still smell you_ ' I go back to eating and Kuramochi takes a seat next to me. ' _Why are you... your brother?_ ' I eat slowly picking at the food, ' _he doesn't do well after a full moon... especially with his powers fully manifesting. This was a one time deal but it's terrible... I never knew what they did in the restricted course but now. God... did you know about Miyuki and that first year being hybrids!!_ ' That was probably the one that shocked me the most when I heard them talking about it... ' _I knew... I found out with Miyuki when he lost control in high school and the first years_ ' _parents found out about that and told me to look after him... fun!_ ' I laugh a little and giving up on eating, damn food doesn't taste right when I'm Haruichi! "Haruichi you not going to eat more? You barely actually ate any of it!" Eijun says as I just look at the food, "I ate a lot last night," that's not a complete lie since I did... Kuramochi looks at me with a slightly confused expression, ' _the last thing you ate last night was dinner and you didn't even finish it since it was the first night..._ ' I look at him with a slight smirk the others wouldn't notice, ' _oh? Is that so?_ ' He looks away before standing up, "bye! I'll be going to my class early" ' _don't say stuff like that looking like your younger brother!_ ' I chuckle as I put my tray away.

****

Oh? Why are we in a classroom? I thought all their classes were on the field but they actually have lessons... "after the break, if it's day or night we come to the classroom. You can say it's where the boring stuff takes part like learning about our responsibilities," Miyuki says as I look around the big classroom a bit shocked before Eijun pulls me with them to take a seat at the back. ' _Damn! Their classroom is so big compared to the other departments..._ ' I take a seat before hearing a certain laugh in my head, ' _we both need to learn to control this... it might become troublesome_ ' I blush slightly noticing I accidentally thought of Kuramochi while I was thinking, ' _yeah..._ ' I take a seat next to Eijun since I am supposed to be Haruichi so if I sat next to Miyuki it would be a bit strange.

I stare at the front of the room as I notice a teacher walking in looking at all of us behind his sunglasses... oh gods please save me! Not Kataoka... I'm doomed! He could easily turn us all to stone and him being the second in command to the higher authorities shows how this school has connections. Damn! He normally helps out in the sports department since he can easily control them. I should have known this is what Mr Hirata meant when he said the other teacher would be able to control Miyuki and Eijun. "Seems Mr Hirata can't handle you all again..." he looks over at the three of us at the back as I gulp a little scared, "Eijun Sawamura... would never have expected you here. Especially since your father is so overprotective," Eijun makes eye contact with the man nodding slowly. "You probably know the argument we had!" I look at Eijun shocked as I remember his fur colour... oh gods! Please save me! He's the son of the leader of the higher authority! He's even the grandson to the great Eitoku... wow.

I sit in my seat as Eijun has a lengthy conversation with Mr Kataoka about his father and how overprotective he is, everyone was intrigued by the conversation of course since they were talking about the leader of our whole civilisation. The leader that had disbanded the one species per school, it was a plan him and his father came up with together. Eitoku is known for openly being the first leader to have a different species mate. It caused problems in his time but because of it, more mixed soulmates are openly showing they are together instead of hiding. Just thinking about it makes me grateful I live in the time after all of that... "yeah! He never left me alone for more then an hour if I wasn't at school. Even my grandad constantly fused over me! It's like they forget who my mother was! Like, come on!! She was a light Phoenix for the gods' sake!" Well... fuck. I know everyone is open here but now everyone will be scared of him. Even I'm scared! ' _You're scared?! What of??_ ' I jump from my seat a little shocked as the conversation between Eijun and the teacher stops as I slowly sit back down, "sorry..." ' _You! You literally made me jump from my seat!! And Eijun is part light Phoenix!?_ ' I look down at the textbook in front of me deciding to read it to distract myself from how I literally jumped out of my seat. I continue reading even after the teacher stops talking to Eijun and starts to teach the class... I silently write notes in between reading so Haruichi has class notes. I don't hear Kuramochi in my head again as he is probably focused on a drawing or lecture.


	9. Chapter 8

Ryōsuke Pov (if you didn't already pick up on the fact the last one was in his point of view)

I'm so glad I didn't accept to be part of this course... like this is so covert. Are they being trained to be spies or something!? I'm being forced to take my course due to the pressure of my family. Haruichi is lucky he can do what he wants and is part of this course... I'm sick of politics! I'm sitting in my seat still taking notes as I snap the pencil by accident, "are you okay Harucchi? You seem angry about something," I pick up the pencil calmly before smiling at Eijun. He could kill me in a single second if he wanted to, Phoenixes are a major topic in politics surprisingly... and probably the most interesting part of it. "D... do you know much about Phoenixes?" Damn stutter! Why do I need to be here again? Oh yeah... because my little brother still has no control over his powers!! I hold the pencil in my hand as I fix it and slowly start writing while looking at Eijun every so often. "I know very little... my mum was killed by another Phoenix hours after I was born," I continue writing while I look at him slightly with empathy, "would you like to know a little more? I'm pretty sure class is about to finish so I will tell you after if you want..." he nods his head as he takes some notes but Miyuki seems to be teasing him slightly so he doesn't note everything down but Miyuki definitely is.

****

The three of us are walking back to their room since classes are over, lunch went by pretty normal and afternoon training. Personal training schedules and class schedules were assigned and everyone has a colour apparently, Haruichi is a dark blue, which means he's a warlock and a high level one. Eijun and Miyuki were told privately and said they would tell me and Kuramochi later... since he is apparently going to their dorm as well! Fun! "What did you think about Kataoka?" Eijun asks poking my shoulder slightly, I flinch slightly at the light touch before rubbing my arm. That hurt... like it really hurt, I couldn't handle when I was fighting either. It felt like someone was stabbing needles into my arm and it burnt... "sorry... um... he was okay?" Eijun seems hurt that I flinched away from him but Miyuki seems to be observing me closely.

We walk in the room and I see someone curled up on the small couch with their tail around them protectively. I walk over to them recognising the distinct scent of Kuramochi, I walk in front of the couch tilting my head looking at him. He looks at me before jumping off the couch and hugging me. Miyuki smirks slightly as he speaks, "You're not Haruichi are you?" I stiffen slightly as Eijun hits Miyuki, "of course it's Haruichi! It looks like him and has the same powers!" I hug kuramochi back as his tail wraps around my waist possessively, "he's not Haruichi. Look at them," Eijun looks at us as he figures it out, "oh! You're his older brother," I nod slightly as Kuramochi practically squeezes me to death. "Yeah... Haruichi couldn't go to class so he asked me to for him. It's not like I don't already know everything in my course..." I feel a tingling sensation over my whole body as Kuramochi let's go of me. Thank the gods! Haruichi has changed me back to normal... so he should be okay for dinner. "Wow... how did you do that?!" Eijun asks as I show a small locket opening it up to show some pink hair wrapped in a small band. "Haruichi changed my appearance with a spell that is simple and with a bit of his hair. He must be well enough if I'm back to normal," Kuramochi hugs me even tighter then before, ' _trying to suffocate me?_ ' He rubs his nose with mine as I see his eyes. "You know... you can let go of me. I'm not going to look like Haruichi again... ever," he stops hugging me but keeps his tail around my waist slightly. "Good..." he says as Ei... I mean Sawamura and Miyuki sit on their table with their ears and tails out as well, Miyuki holding Sawamura's tail with his own as they both sit close, "hm... were you partially to blame?" Kuramochi as everyone looks at me as I look away from all of them and Kuramochi laughs, "you pointed it out to them and used their auras so they would figure it out quicker than most... sneaky," I look him in the eyes with a slight glare, ' _they needed to know... Sawamura would have ended up confused if he started getting jealous of the fangirls and I didn't exactly want that since he's my brothers' friend_ ' Kuramochi tightens his grip on my waist slightly as he spoke, "so... how were classes?" Sawamura bounces slightly before he and Miyuki look at each other smirking, "our colour is black... so we are considered the strongest in the course since that is actually a higher level then Mr Hirata is allowed to teach so he might become a support teacher for the course," I laugh a little as I turn to Kuramochi, "Mr Hirata practically tried to challenge Miyuki when Sawamura hugged him for comfort... instinctively," Sawamura laughs nervously as he pulls a piece of paper out reading his schedule. "So... my schedule will change depending on if you can go outside during the day?" Miyuki nods as he takes his small case out and puts a blue pill in his hand. "These help a bit but only with hunger. I still can't see properly in the day if I'm practically starving," Sawamura growls lowly at him before hitting Miyuki's arm, "no starving yourself or I will easily win against you in training!" Miyuki scoffs before me and Kuramochi laugh at the quietly... you can definitely tell they're mates. Just like how people seemed to know me and Kuramochi were soulmates before we even knew... damn warlock instincts. They make finding your soulmate hard and it's not like Kuramochi truly uses his instincts as he used to...

"Oh... I forgot I was supposed to tell you a bit of Phoenixes and their history," I wave my hand slightly making the room disappear showing a scene in front of us, a girl and a boy standing on either side: one with the moon the and the other the sun. "Phoenixes have two types, one of fire and a creature of the sun and the other of the cold, ice, fear and a creature of the moon. Dark Phoenixes used to scare humans just for fun, we all know how humans see us because of them. Humans and the supernatural, they might live side by side with us now but we can't forget hunters... they still hunt us down and will grab us from allays with their special equipment. So that's why dark Phoenixes are practically ghost stories, they were practically all killed off by other Phoenixes, light and dark, along with hunters..." I look to Sawamura, who is staring at both Phoenixes with utmost interest and curiosity.

I change the scene showing a light Phoenix helping others and speaking in public. "Light Phoenixes... they were already really rare before the dark Phoenixes were hunted and started dying off. A Phoenix normally lives forever but another Phoenix knows how to stop that and so do hunters. It's strange how people can mistake light Phoenixes for humans just because they don't show they're true form among others unless they're family or part of their flock... flocks are rare now as well since only a few even live today. Everyone knows of how Sawamura's mum died since his father was distraught and became overprotective of his son. Though we were never informed your mother was more than a human. She never showed any signs of being a Phoenix to the public," Sawamura watches the scene as he waves his hand over it showing a dark sky with a still wind that any shivers down everyone's spines.

"Another thing never told to the public was how I was born..." he watches the scene as a solar eclipse was present in the sky through the thick clouds in the dark sky. "I was born to both the moon and sun, a Phoenix is determined on what type they are by what time of day they're born and what they're parents are. That's all I have been taught on Phoenixes and what a true form looks like normally," another shiver runs down my spine as Sawamura changes the scene showing the true forms...

"Dark Phoenixes have dark red feathers that seem black with eyes the same colour. Light Phoenixes are orange and red with fire like eyes..." he flicks his hand showing a scroll with writing in a language I was taught as part of politics. "A sun will rise but shadowed by the moon... a Phoenix born this way is unheard of. A child born this way could be dangerous!" Sawamura laughs a bit as he shows us a few feathers on his right wrist; one orange and red, the other a dark red. "Dangerous? The Phoenix council called me... they clipped my feathers! Only allowed my markers since it's illegal to take them..." Miyuki hugs him as his eyes burn bright, Miyuki lightly touches the two feathers, "they're just scared. They can't clip them again, at this school you will learn to control it and they won't call you dangerous again because you will be controlled but not forced to stay on the ground. That's like taking the canines of a vampire, taking a warlock or witches charm, taking the wings off of fairies and water sprites... it's plain cruel" he hugs Sawamura close as Sawamura waves his hand showing an image of a huge bird with its wings burning... "that was my mother. That's another reason why they're scared, she was the descendant of the first light Phoenix," I see him close his eyes before burying his head in Miyuki's chest, I wave away the images showing the Phoenix councils contract, "can they not take those two feathers since it's how they identify you're a Phoenix and what type?" He nods slowly while still having his head in Miyuki's chest crying.

I ease his aura a bit to calm him down and he looks to me with a soft smile as he stops crying and is calm now, ' _well... maybe we should leave them alone and head to your dorm until dinner_ ' he nods as we both walk out the room and he moves his ears a little holding my waist tighter with his tail and grabbing my hand, interlocking our fingers as I smile slightly.


	10. Part 9

Miyuki Pov

I tap Sawamura's shoulder lightly as he grabs me tighter, if I didn't need less oxygen then most people I would be dead by now. I laugh slightly before speaking in a quiet voice, "now, now. Why are you trying to hug me so tightly? Already fallen for me, my soulmate?" I say before hearing a warning growl from the boy that's hugging me.

"Shut up... jerk," I chuckle slightly as I put my chin on top of his head. "Thank you, never knew you had such amazing compliments," I say as I feel his anger radiating off of him.

"They're not compliments! You shouldn't take them like one as well..." he says before he stops hugging me and glares at me. I pat him on the head before getting off the table and walking towards my bed. I hear the fridge door opening and my head snaps to Sawamura who is holding a bottle of the disgusting red liquid I have to eat... drink. "You need to eat," he says as I scrunch up my nose in disgust.

"I'd rather take the tablets," I say before I sit on my bed and take out the small phone from under my pillow. I turn it on before hearing the sound of a bottle opening... "Sawamura. Don't open it," I say as I glare at him with my eyes glowing slightly. 

The bottle is opened and I cover my nose and close my eyes. I might be sick... I hear it being poured into a glass and I gag slightly. Absolutely disgusting! "Eat..." he says as the glass is put in front of my face and I can tell since the smell is so strong. "I'd rather not," I say opening my eyes and glaring at him, I feel my fangs hit my hand when I was speaking. I shouldn't be hungry for another day or two.

"If you don't eat willingly. I'll force you to eat!" My eyes snap at his eyes a bit surprised, he's actually serious as well. "I'm not eating that! It tastes disgusting and it makes me sick!" I shout at him as I uncover my face and bare my teeth at him. He glares at me as well before putting the glass closer to me, "only one glass... it's not like I'm asking you to drink a whole bottle or to go drain a human!" I growl at him as he pushes my chest slightly and leans on me trying to get the glass to my mouth. 

"Don't you dare!" I growl as I hit the glass out of his hand and it spills on my bed. Just great... I look over at it before raising an eyebrow at Sawamura who is still leaning on me. I freeze slightly as I hear his heartbeat and I lean closer sniffing the air. My fangs are still out and have let a couple of droplets form from where they rest on my bottom lip. "Just... on taste," I whisper as my eyes widen and I back away from him making him stand by the bed.

"Fuck..." I look at him with glowing eyes as he sits on my bed and looks at me. He puts his wrist out and I shake my head, "are you insane... if I do that..." I say trailing off at the end, I've never fed from someone. It's not supposed to be very pleasant for the one that's fed on as well. 

"Miyuki! Just bite my wrist!" He says as my instincts haywire and the next thing I know... My fangs are in Sawamura's wrist and I'm feeding. I close my eyes as I eat not paying attention to anything except the taste, I've never liked the taste of blood. Not from humans or supernatural creatures, it always tasted terrible... I grab his wrist slightly as I make sure to feel his pulse. 

"No need to worry about how much you take. I regenerate quicker than most," Sawamura says in a quiet voice. I open one eye as I stop drinking and I turn away from him as I feel a buzzing sensation throughout my whole body. I hear him hiss slightly in pain and I look at him shocked... well, I might actually have just died. "Why are you liking it? I know werewolves do that but can't you just heal it with magic?" I say as he stops and starts laughing.

"I can't use magic because you just took a ton of it into your own body. I don't actually have strong warlock magic either since I never trained it properly," he is smiling while speaking as I just shaking my head at him. I grab his arm as I run my hand over the bite lightly, it closes up a bit but not much. "Idiot... you should know how to control it. Be thankful I know how to heal bites," I let go of his arm as he looks at the bite now in wonder and surprise. 

"That's not my fault! Having a parent like mine is actually troublesome. He never let me practice my magic since it 'could make me dependent on it' or well... that's what my dad said," Sawamura says as he looks at me with slightly glowing eyes. I flick his forehead as I shake my head again, "get some sleep. We don't have classes until late evening tomorrow so we can hang out with whoever your friend is and that," I say before I wave my hand a little and Sawamura gets off my bed and walks over to his own. 

I hear him flop on his bed before I stand up while picking up the glass and stripping my bed to clean the blood out of the sheets. I put the glass off to the side before I go back and carry the sheets with blood over to the kitchen sink. I put the plug in the sink, putting warm water in it and soaking the patch with blood. I search around for the table salt before finding it in the plate cupboard. Mochi... I shake my head at the thought before going back to the sheet and pouring some salt onto the blood.

"I'll leave that to soak overnight," I whisper before going back to my bed and lying down while staring at the ceiling. Why did he let me drink his blood? I shouldn't have let my instincts get the better of me as well! I close my eyes before willing myself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me a wee while to update. I was kind of busy... Hope you have a good day/night


	11. Part 10

Miyuki Pov

I laugh halfheartedly as I notice Sawamura waking up. It seems feeding daily means I don't need to sleep, how fun! I swing my legs off my bed as I look at Sawamura who has just snapped his eyes open. "Why are you awake?" Sawamura asks with his voice still sleepy, his eyes are definitely not sleepy though. I shiver slightly at the glowing eyes but not enough for him to notice.

"Couldn't sleep," I say with a slight smirk before standing up and walking over to him, tilting my head slightly at him looking at me with a slight innocent expression. I flick his forehead softly, "the important question is, why are you awake?" I say with an intimidating aura surrounding me. Sawamura gulps slightly as he tenses.

"I...I always w...wake up when the sunrises... it's natural," he says nervously and trying to move closer to the wall, away from me. Hm... he should be careful, running away isn't the best idea with a predator. "Keep trying to run or hide from anyone you know that they will find you. You should know..." I move closer to him smirking as my eyes glow slightly, "you are a predator as well," I whisper in his ear as he closes his eyes. 

I laugh slightly as I get off his bed and walk to the fridge, I grab one of his drinks before throwing it to him. "Nice catch," I say with a small smirk, before closing the fridge "th... thanks," Sawamura says before I hear a knock at the door. Kuramochi... I sniff the air slightly as I scrunch up my nose and furrow my brow. I don't recognise that scent.

Sawamura is sitting on his bed and tilts his head slightly, most likely at my confused expression. I see Sawamura sniff the air and chuckle slightly, "I think that might be for me!" He jumps off his bed with a bright smile and walks quickly to the door opening it. "Well, well, well! Why are you here Furuya?" I see a tall black haired boy standing in the doorway with an emotionless expression. 

"Loud..." the boy says as I laugh slightly at his comment. Loud is definitely a perfect adjective for Sawamura, how can someone even be that loud in the morning? "Damn you! Are you going to say why you are here or are you just going to stand there as quiet as normal!" Sawamura shouts slightly agitated as I just laugh at him. 

"Maybe if you weren't shouting he would be able to say why he is here. Idiot," I say before continuing to laugh and leaning on the wall between the kitchen area and bedroom. I hear Sawamura growl at me which just makes me laugh a bit more. 

"Have you seen Haruichi? Or his brother and soulmate?" The quiet boy named Furuya says. If I had my ears at that moment they would have stuck up with the interest of the conversation. "I haven't seen Harucchi since dinner on the first day!" Sawamura says as I shake my head at him and walking over to him wrapping my left arm around his shoulder.

"We saw Ryōsuke and Kuramochi last night, you can probably find them in either the art dorms or... nah, that's the only way to find them," I say with a slight smirk as I look at the dragon, he wouldn't ever find them if they're at Ryōsuke's. Sawamura looks at me trying to shrug off my arm, "I'll look there then..." the dragon says as Sawamura glares at me while baring his teeth slightly. 

I chuckle slightly at Sawamura as I wave to the dragon. "Goodbye, Furuya!" Sawamura shouts as I cringe slightly from the volume of the shout, is he trying to wake up the whole school! It's only 4 am! I cover his mouth before closing the door, he licks my hand slightly as I look at him with an 'are you serious?' look. "Are you a toddler or something?" I asked taking my hand away and wiping it on my T-shirt. 

"Sorry that I didn't like you covering my mouth! What else was I supposed to do?! Just let you continue?!" He shouts as I put my fingers in my ears feeling them ringing from the volume of his shouts. Is he trying to make me go deaf while waking up the whole school?! I unplug my ears before looking him in the eyes and moving closer to him with my head tilted slightly. "Do you know how to shut up? Or do I need to make you?" I say as he walks backwards slowly until he is right up against the wall. I lean down slightly bringing our faces closer to each other's while still glaring at him.

"Well? Do I?" I ask as I put my hand on his hip and he gulps. "I won't be quiet. You aren't the boss of me..." he whispers as I move a bit closer as my lips are a brush away from his as our noses are also touching. "What was that?" I ask as my lips brush his slightly. He shivers before whimpering quietly, "I'll be quiet..." he says a bit louder than his disagreement a moment ago, I move away smirking. 

"That's what I thought," I walk to the fridge grabbing one of the small bottles of blood as I sip it slightly. Hm... seems I only like his blood. Interesting. I drink the blood slowly as I feel Sawamura watching me but I ignore him.

The door slams open as I hear someone groan slightly like they were hit by a truck. "Came here to check on you both and you have been fighting! Seriously?!" Kuramochi is standing there covering his mouth and nose as I see Ryōsuke there looking like he is about to faint. I see Kuramochi grab Ryōsuke's hand and makes him also cover his mouth and nose. 

"You could kill someone with those murderous auras," Ryōsuke says even though his aura is probably the scariest out of all of the third years. "Their threatening pheromones as well... are you planning on killing everyone in their sleep by fighting?" Kuramochi uncovers his face for a second before sniffing the air and looking to Sawamura. 

"Ryō... Can you look at Sawamura's aura again? I think his pheromones weren't actually threatening like Miyuki's was," I look at them completely confused before sniffing the air and stiffening. Ryōsuke looks at Sawamura before also freezing and uncovering his face.

"I think we should leave..." Kuramochi says as he walks backwards slowly and pushing Ryōsuke back with his right hand as they leave the room. The door clicks automatically as I look to Sawamura.

"I should leave as well," I say as I walk to the door as Sawamura grabs my wrist lightly, I look at him as I freeze at the eyes looking at me. I grab his arms and quickly have him pinned against the door, "you should have let me leave... I can't help you," I say as he moves his mouth closer to mine.

Sawamura bites my lip lightly, "I know..." he says while I growl quietly, he puts his lips against mine as I kiss him softly. Even if it's against the rules to do anything like that... we can still kiss. This boy might actually drive me crazy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Well, I hope someone likes this story. I know it's not that good and it can be confusing (also, my lack of a writing schedule...). Hope you have a good day/night!


	12. Part 11

Miyuki Pov

Classes... that's all I should think about right now. I feel someone pinch my arm and I hit their hand by instinct, sitting with Sawamura and... Kominato Haruichi is a bit odd since our course doesn't have classes until sunset today.   
"Hey! You keep spacing out!" Sawamura says as he holds the hand I hit, I snicker slightly at him acting injured by something like that.

"M... maybe M... Miyuki is just thinking..." Kominato says as I look at him and he flinches slightly at me looking at him. "Seems you and Ryōsuke are quiet people. Though he is more..." I look at Kominato, "stern and shows he is stronger then most" I say as he stiffens and looks at me with his eyes glowing a bit.

"Aniki shows it cause he is the same level as us... he could be in our course if he wanted but..." his expression drops a bit as Sawamura pats his shoulder slightly. "You don't need to explain. Mochi explained it to me a while ago," I say as I watch Sawamura pat Kominato's shoulder and I growl quietly at the contact. Sawamura stops and pouts slightly at me, "he has a soulmate Kaz... stop being an overprotective and jealous mate!" Sawamura says as I look at him a bit shocked.

"He has a soulmate?" I ask as Sawamura nods and moves Kominato's shirt slightly showing a faint but ever present temporary mark. "W... wait. What...?" Kominato says as he looks at his shoulder in surprise. Hm... I forgot to check Sawamura for a temporary mark. "You've met your soulmate Kominato. You warlocks struggle to notice who it is for a while, so I wish you luck on finding them... Sawamura," I say as I look pointedly at Sawamura and he moves closer to me.

"I forgot to check for your temporary mark..." I say with a smirk as I check his shoulder first not seeing it, then checking the back of his neck. "Kaz... it's behind my left ear" Sawamura says as I nuzzle my nose and jaw against his neck, before checking behind his left ear and smiling at the small mark of a solar eclipse. 

"Miyuki. Why did you sent mark me now?" Sawamura says as I move back and look at him with a smirk. "Well, Sawamura. I can't risk anyone trying to take what is mine," I say as he blushes slightly and I see Kominato looking away in thought. He's probably wondering who his soulmate possibly is, hopefully, he figures it out quicker then Ryōsuke and Mochi did...

"What does it look like? Is it as nice as Harucchi's?!" Sawamura says and Kominito snaps out of his thoughts. I wrap an arm around Sawamura, before whispering in his ear, "it's far more beautiful in my eyes~" he blushes at my words as I poke his nose. A solar eclipse is a natural phenomenon, Kominato might have a nice mark of a crystal but anything to do with a phenomenon means that we probably have a stronger bond than most and it also shows the bond between two strong mates.

I feel someone hit the back of my head and I turn around to see Mochi laughing the way he always does. "What the hell Mochi!" I shout at him as Sawamura moves closer to Kominato and hides his blushing face. "You turned poor Sawamura into a tomato! You should be ashamed Miyuki," Kuramochi says shaking his head and I notice Ryōsuke standing next to him. Oh! It must be lunch, we've been sitting on the outside bench the majority of the morning then. 

Ryōsuke looks over to Haruichi and practically looked like he was relieved out of his mind. "Haruichi... Furuya had us worried that something bad happened to you," Ryōsuke says as Haruichi looks down slightly while trying to calm Sawamura down. I hear a low growl behind Kuramochi and Ryōsuke, as ice forms on the bench and around us. 

"Haru... where were you? I was worried sick," I hear the dragon say as he walks over to Kominato and glares at Sawamura. Oh... fuck! I pull Sawamura close to me before growling protectively. Furuya sits next to Kominato and touches where the mark is. That's what I thought... the crystal represents the ice from the dragon and a power amplifier for Kominato. 

"I think Harucchi noticed..." Sawamura whispers to me as I nod and see the familiar glow in both of their eyes. "They both have. Two of the most stubborn creatures have already accepted each other. Why did it take Kuramochi and Ryōsuke, two years?! I hear the dragon saying his claim in his native tongue and Kominato saying his in a quiet voice.

"Mochi! Why the hell did you and Ryōsuke take two years to accept each other?! These two have only just met at this school and they said their claims!" I shout at the pair as Ryōsuke coughs slightly before touching his neck. "We said our claims after Kuramochi's entrance ceremony actually. I covered the aura and scent for two years, you know how mixed pairings are treated sometimes? It's not like we completely fixed the bond until two nights ago, as well..." Ryōsuke explains as I look at the two in shock. Seriously? They kept it a secret for so long... and resisted the call for that amount of time as well. They're actually insane!

"You forgot one thing Ryō... we didn't want to be bound like other mates as it would be better to just be friends," Kuramochi says as I shake my head. Idiots... complete and utter idiots. They know how soulmates work but they still tried to just be friends. Even way back when people weren't allowed mixed pairings and they had arranged marriages, they would never stay just friends with their soulmates if they met them. That normally got them killed back then though...

"You both really should have embraced the bond, everyone knows it's impossible to stay just friends with soulmates. Also... are you both insane hiding it! It's not like you are both low level creatures," I say as I look at them with disbelief at how utterly stupid they were... for two years!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. It was completely written in the car so I apologise if it seems off at all. Hope you all have a good day/night!


	13. Basic info on the world (to help with understanding the story better)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have done this before... *nervous laugh* Sorry about confusing some of you.

Highest authority, is a term relating to the leading family of the world. The family has changed continuously after they started fighting the discrimination of mixed soulmates and hybrid children.

** Discrimination **

Many people in their society still believe that it's wrong for you to have a soulmate of a different species, anyone that voices that opinion is normally restricted from contact with anyone and is fined. Hybrids are very rare so most people fear them when they find out or try to kill them... kitsune, fairies, sprites, Fay and elementals, are considered tricksters and are often not trusted by others. Many species have problems with other species as it has been for centuries, in school is where they are taught how to work with other species and they aren't separated so they get used to each other. This generation is the most accepting so far as they don't judge as often as others and they have been seen to make groups of friends even if their species normally hate each other

** Species hierarchy: **

1\. Phoenixes, though they are extremely rare now as I've said  
2\. Warlocks/witches and shapeshifters  
3\. Vampires... they have good control and have been at peace with werewolves since Phoenixes forced an alliance that actually put the family in charge of the highest authority where they are now. (Think about it...)  
4\. Dragons (they have their own society in a way so they have a separate hierarchy within the different types)  
5\. Kitsune, pretty rare in today's society as they often face discrimination for "their pasts"  
6\. Fairies, Sprites, Fay, elementals.  
7\. Humans. They may be the lowest in the hierarchy but they have more freedom then kitsune, fairies, sprites, Fay and elementals. They have their own religious points of view, discrimination among themselves, royalty... hunters.

 **Hunters**  
Hunters are a big part of what humans were after they found out about the supernatural. Now, it is less common but they're still their... full moons are a special day for every species since most are linked to the moon or night. Hunters take advantage of that since children sometimes stray from their families cause they like to explore and play with their powers. Almost every full moon has at least 90% of hunters activity shown... that's why schools and colleges with dorms will make sure everywhere someone can go is completely enclosed. They can't risk students being taken... especially at Seidou college, they're renowned and many students are from privileged families. Like Ryōsuke, Haruichi, Furuya and Sawamura.

**Important families**

Highest authority leading family  
Sawamura is part of this family and often hates it as it restricted who he could hangout with, what powers he was allowed to learn (his father was a bit overprotective and refused to teach him magic since it could hurt someone.)

 **Advisor family**  
Kominato, this is why Ryōsuke is in the political course as he is the oldest and is supposed to take over when he leaves college and graduates. Haruichi is in the special course as he has strong powers and was offered that course so he could defend others, control his powers and help his brother after he takes over. (Haruichi also spars with Ryōsuke so he knows self defence without using powers)

**Protectors family (normally bodyguards for the advisor or leading family)**   
***drum roll***

The Kuramochi family, perceptive, protective and fast. That's what they need in a bodyguard, he might take art but you will notice that he protects Sawamura, Haruichi and Ryōsuke often as he already had training in self defence and everything for being a bodyguard. That's why he was allowed to go to the art department for his course. He is always close to Ryōsuke mainly as well, since he is mated to him. If he didn't know that Haruichi and Sawamura had their mates or someone high in the ranks by their side... then he would most likely be glued to them at all times and miss his lectures for protecting them.

(That's all you need to know about the highest authority family roles for now)

**Fire dragons**

The highest ranking dragons, practically royalty. They have a bad temper and constantly burn things when they are learning "control" (they never have good control XD) they believe they are better then everyone even Phoenixes, they've been seen fighting them for centuries and always losing as they are nowhere at the same level as Phoenixes, not even low ranking Phoenixes.

**Water dragons**

They're often healers and are very calm in nature, they often put out fire dragons flames to calm them or cool them down a bit. They make sure that water is transported across the sea and that water sprites get enough water in their territory. Also, they help cleanse the water in factories if water sprites can't handle it or they're too tired to do any of that.

**Dark dragons**

Seen as dangerous... especially in human form. They can hide in shadows like they are one and often have been recruited by hunters just so they can brainwash them and use them as assassins.

**Ice dragons**

Ice dragons are often thought as the weakest since they prefer living as humans and are often doing pretty mundane jobs but it gives them more freedom. They are also seen as the dragons with the most control since they normally have a good grip of their power unless their family or "Gredod" are threatened.

**"The restricted course"**

It's a course basically to help people that are the strongest of their age groups or show potential. The course is a way of them learning about their place in society as the strongest, many that finish the course become spies, personal bodyguards, police, people high up in society and some are spies for the highest authority. They often can pass more for human as they have better control over their gifts, this makes protecting the supernatural far easier.

**Vampires**

Vampires in this are a bit different then what most of us perceive vampires as... they can go out in the sun but choose not to as it weakens them, hurts their eyes and makes it harder to go long periods without blood. Vampires often have a preference of the blood type, species and gender of what blood they drink. O blood type is a bit weaker in taste and is often the first type that fledgling vampires have; ages 12-14. B and A blood type are a bit stronger, B is sweeter then A, which is more fruity in taste. AB is the rarest blood type and is often a last resort for vampires since it can be addicting... it gives most vampires euphoria type of feeling. The species the blood comes from changes the slight taste... the tablets some vampires take is to make sure they control their blood lust and is used as a replacement for blood when they can't hunt or get blood from the school nurse (pretty sure I mentioned them...)

**Miyuki (vampire side)**

A vampire hybrid that hates blood, which is very rare. The only blood he can partially stand is AB blood since it practically makes him drink it after he doesn't eat for ages and is overwhelmed by the scent.. it doesn't give him a sense of euphoria like other vampires since he is still repulsed by the taste. The only blood he has drank and not been repulsed by was Sawamura's... possibly due to the healing properties or power that was passed on to him from drinking it... or just because it was his mate. He doesn't really know. (You'll found out a bit more on that later)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously ask questions if anything else is confusing... I'd love to answer any questions as I know everything is a bit odd in the world I made hehe. Like, I can make another part explaining types of shapeshifters, etc.


	14. Part 12

Kuramochi Pov

Haruichi and Furuya left! Thanks, Miyuki for letting them get away when I needed to question Furuya to make sure Haruichi would stay safe. Damn... can Miyuki shut up now? I've literally just started ignoring him cause he just keeps questioning why. I hug Ryou close to me again as I inhale his scent slightly. "Can you shut up Miyuki? I'll explain in more detail with everyone that was here," I say as Miyuki's voice becomes muffled as Sawamura covers his mouth. 

Thank god! If Sawamura wasn't here he would have bitten or told us not to order him around. He may be from a low ranking family but he is definitely... well. A hybrid that's dominant. "Thank you for shutting him up Sawamura," I say as I lean my head on Ryōsuke's and inhales his scent slightly. I feel him lean against me as everything goes quiet among the four of us. 

"Oh! Hi! You four seem fun!! Though you are awfully quiet now!" My eyes snap to a short orange haired boy that is smiling far too brightly and jumping up and down slightly. "Shōyō... Don't run away like that and leave me wi..." another boy with cat like eyes comes out from the canteen with another guy that seems the same species as the other but taller and... sneaky! 

I and Miyuki growl protectively holding our soulmates close instinctively. "Who the hell are you guys!? And why are you basically a jumping orange?!" I shout as I point at the orange haired guy. The taller guy looks to the two shorter boys and smirks. "Oh, we are just cats and this is our... well overexcitable puppy," the guy says, "I'm Kuroo Tetsurō, a third year from the sports department. "The orange" as you called him or Hinata Shōyō is a first year and a spiker on the volleyball team... on the first string. This shy little kitten is Kenma Kozume, a second year also in the sports department and one of the setters," 

Can I punch this guy? It's basically a second Miyuki! Except for a cat and possibly nicer... "it's nice to meet you three! I'm Sawamura Eijun, this idiot that's being overprotective is Miyuki Kazuya, the pink haired guy is Kominato Ryōsuke... the nearly shifting green haired guy is Kuramochi Yōichi!" Sawamura shouts while smiling while I look at my hands and see small lines from across my nails. I hug Ryōsuke closer as the three newcomers look at me a bit shocked. 

"You calm now?" Ryōsuke whispers quiet enough that only I would hear... and maybe those two freaky powerful hybrids. I nod slightly before loosening my grip and bowing my head slightly to the three. "Why Are you bowing your head? It's obvious you're just overprotective of your mate..." Kenma says as Miyuki laughs a bit. 

"It's nice to meet you three. Why don't you sit with your lunches?" Miyuki says far too nice for my liking since I can't see his face and possibly tell him off. "Really?! I'd love to! I'm sure these two will like to as well!!" Orange... I mean Hinata says as he sits on the bench opposite Miyuki and Sawamura, while the two cats walk over and sit before taking out their lunches.

"So... this school really does have important people here?" Kenma says as he looks at us four with keen and observant eyes. I and Ryou sit next to Sawamura. "What do you mean by that?!" Sawamura shouts obviously trying to hide the fact he is nervous. Kenma leans close to him and tilts his head curiously, just like a cat. 

"Don't get angry with me Miyuki. If you check my scent, I'm happily mated... I'm just checking..." Kenma says as he quickly grabs Sawamura's left arm and moves the sleeve down to expose the two feathers. Sawamura pulls his arm away growling lowly at Kenma, "what I meant by important people is the three top families being in one group..." Kenma says as I stiffen.

"Ah, you're right Kozume. The heir of the leaders family of the highest authority, Sawamura Eijun. The already seemed to be trained protector, Kuramochi Yōichi and Kominato Ryōsuke... the eldest son of the Advisors family. Who would have thought you would all be here and not fighting for once?" Kuroo laughs as I glare at him.

"Seriously! I thought we all were pretty good at hiding it especially since I dyed my hair and no one knows the family names!" I shout as Ryōsuke touches my hair slightly and laughs. ' _Green suits you though... your brown hair when we were younger never looked right and.._ ' he starts laughing a bit. "Sawamura, do you remember right before he dyed his hair and it was blonde for about two weeks..." Ryōsuke says as I kiss him. ' _No talking about that! It was embarrassing at the time and still is!_ '

"Mochi... you lied to me for five years? You said your family were all doctors and that's how you were able to convince the nurse..." Miyuki says as Sawamura hits the back of his head. "Someone seems to have forgotten that the head families especially mine and Kuramochi's are to be kept hidden! He had to lie..." Sawamura says as he pinches Miyuki's nose and growls slightly.

I see Sawamura's right wrist with a bite mark and I pull him away from Miyuki and behind Ryōsuke who grabs his right wrist and glares at Miyuki. "What kind of idiots are you two?! Sawamura... letting him feed from you?" I say as I feel my eyes and that change as I growl at Miyuki. "It's not a big deal Kuramochi! I let him... he starves himself," Sawamura says as I lose all sense of the situation and grab Miyuki by his throat, forgetting that we aren't in private and that the three others are possibly petrified from seeing people they just met nearly threatening each other.

Let's say... all hell was let loose after this. I seemed to have forgotten so much as to the point I'm threatening the mate of one of the most powerful beings on this planet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Drama, drama. Hope you like that I added a couple of characters from Haikyuu just to mix it up just a bit, hehe. Hope you have a good day/night!!


End file.
